


Let's Fall into the Night

by TripCreates



Series: 50 Days of i7 [10]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fade to Black, Foreplay, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: This was a stupid idea. Probably one of the stupidest ideas Ryuu ever had; except maybe for that one time in high school when his best friend convinced him to skinny dip. But this was right up there with it.(Set right after before the Radiant Glory ep 1)





	Let's Fall into the Night

**Author's Note:**

> You know what, this is probably very out of character for them but I don't care. After seeing how blushy Ryuu got when he first saw Gaku, I needed to write something like this. 
> 
> I don't often write mature stuff so hopefully, it's not too cringey. 
> 
> **10\. Stranger** \- [table 50-A](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)

This was a stupid idea. Probably one of the stupidest ideas Ryuu ever had; except maybe for that one time in high school when his best friend convinced him to skinny dip. But this was right up there with it.

He’d just met Gaku only a few hours ago and here he was on his couch letting the man shove this tongue in his mouth. Not that he was against it though. When Gaku invited him back to his apartment after leaving Tenn at the bar, Ryuu said “yes”. When he proceeded to ask Ryuu if it was alright to kiss him, he said eagerly said “yes”. Why wouldn’t he? Gaku was one of the most handsome men he’d seen and he’d been drawn to his presence ever since Gaku introduced himself.

There was no blaming this on the alcohol either. Even with this lapse in judgment, Ryuu was still in full control of his actions. He _wanted_ this.

It still wasn’t a good idea though. Despite his growing desire, Gaku was still practically a stranger to Ryuu and now one of his new group members. He’d already been briefed on the rules of what an idol should and shouldn’t do and making out with your partner went without saying. Not to mention this was the president’s son as well. If anyone were to find out about this, he’d be kicked out the agency and Ryuu didn’t know what he’d do. He wouldn’t be able to face his family. After all, this was all for them.

But as Gaku climbed into his lap and ran his hand into Ryuu’s hair, giving it a tug, Ryuu’s worries were pushed to the back of his mind. A moan slipped out as he gripped Gaku’s hips as the other ran his free hand down Ryuu’s chest. When Gaku’s hand reached the hem of Ryuu’s shirt, he pulled away. Without thinking, Ryuu leaned forward, chasing after his lips, causing Gaku to chuckle.

“Someone’s eager,” he said, pulling his hand out of Ryuu’s head.

Ryuu didn’t have time to feel embarrassed by it as Gaku began pulling his shirt up. “Ah, let me.” He finished pulling the shirt off and tossed it to the other side of the couch.

He felt a bit self-conscious under Gaku’s hungry gaze as his eyes roamed over his bare chest. But he didn’t get much time to worry about it as he watched the man lean back in.

Gaku trailed kisses down Ryuu’s neck as his hands roamed his chest. His thumb brushed over one of Ryuu’s nipples, causing his breath to hitch. His reaction didn’t escape Gaku’s notice as he did it again with more intent.

Gaku continued to kiss down to his other nipple, taking it into his mouth. A moan slipped out of Ryuu as he felt his pants grow tighter. He hadn’t expected _that_ to feel good.

Ryuu continued to watch him with half-lidded eyes as he slipped his hands down to Gaku’s ass, giving it a squeeze. In return, Gaku rolled his hips into Ryuu, letting him feel how much he was enjoying this so far. Ryuu bit his bottom lip at the contact stifling a groan. While this was all nice, he was going to need a little more than this.

It seemed as if Gaku read his mind. “Maybe we should take this somewhere more comfortable? Perhaps the bedroom?” he asked, pulling back.

Although Ryuu wanted more, he hesitated to answer. This was all mostly new for him and while he had vague ideas about what could come next, his lack of experience was holding him back.

Gaku rested his hands on Ryuu’s shoulders and looked him directly in the eye. “You can say ‘no’. Don’t feel pressured to do something you don’t want to do,” he said with the utmost sincerity.

Ryuu quickly shook his head. “No, I mean, yes. It’s okay. I want to but I’m just…” He dropped his gaze, embarrassment blooming again. This was going to be such a mood killer. “Not the most experienced,” he mumbled.

“Really? That’s a surprise coming from someone like you.”

Ryuu gave a self-deprecating laugh. “Yeah, I get that a lot.” He hesitantly looked back up at Gaku, expecting to see a disappointed or mocking face but was surprised that wasn’t the case. “That doesn’t bother you?”

“Why would it?” Gaku huffed. “I’m still in if you are. It just means I might change my plans around to accommodate for you.”

Ryuu smiled. “I’ll be in your care,” he said, his voice dropping an octave. He doesn’t know where it came from but he liked the shiver Gaku gave at his words.

Gaku let out a groan as he grabbed both sides of Ryuu’s face, smashing their lips together for a rough kiss. Before Ryuu had time to get used to it, Gaku climbed off of him, pulling Ryuu up along with him.

Ryuu couldn’t help but drop his gaze momentarily to the bulge in Gaku’s pants before he was dragged toward the bedroom.

This certainly was a way to get more familiar with his new partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! What happens next between them is up to you~ (because I'm too chicken to write it myself)
> 
> If you liked this and want to share it on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/177530456341/lets-fall-into-the-night). Or for twitter, this [post](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/103492202937028608).


End file.
